Uno, dos, tres CARD GAME!
by CasperGirl18
Summary: Draco decides to host a card game at his house. When Blaise brings a game Draco's never heard of, trouble ensues. Did I mention Draco was married? Post Hogwarts not as lame as it sounds PLEASE READ!
1. Of Sleepovers and Card Games

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I was at a friends house and we were playinga card game. We started thinking about how Draco would react. This was the end result for my part. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It isn't as lame as it sounds and there is one more chapter on the way!:p

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" You know what Draco Lucius Malfoy? I absolutely abhor you! I'm _so_ sorry that I dragged you into a relationship you _say _you didn't want!" the brunette screamed at the blonde currently occupying her bed.

" Hermione I didn't mean it like- "

" Don't you even _dare _to say that. You are a manipulative, conniving, and incredibly preposterous Slytherin git! You make me sick!"

" Hermione Granger! Now that is enough, okay? I get it, you're upset with me but _you _are not letting me tell me side of the story." Draco squeezed her hand gently.

" Fine! Fine Draco; tell your side of the story! Not that is actually matters to what I think, you are still a liar and you are still a Slytherin git." she sneered snatching her hand back.

" Can you _please _stop bringing back our houses? We haven't even _seen_ Hogwarts in years, they aren't important anymore!" he shot back in frustration.

" Harry and Ron were right about you all along. God, I can not believe-" she was cut off by Draco's mouth on hers in a searing kiss.

" Listen to me Hermione, you know me better than I know myself. Now, do you honestly think that I would have given up my friends, my family, my money, everything for someone I didn't intend on spending the rest of my life with? For someone I didn't love?" he asked her calmly, locking her eyes with his. She struggled out of his grasp and sneered but never broke eye contact with him.

" As I was saying Malfoy," she spat " Harry and Ron were right about you. You're a liar, your mischievous, your thieving, but most importantly your everything they aren't and that's why I love you. If you had let me finish my sentence you would already know that." she smiled tapping her foot.

" So you aren't mad about what happened with Weasley?"

" Of course I'm mad, but we'll have to talk about that incident more later. Your daughter has a birthday to attend in an hour and I still have to pick up snacks for tonight's card game. I'll see you later." she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek and walked of their bedroom.

" Daddy?" Draco heard a small voice whisper from the hall.

" Emery baby, how long have you been out there?" he asked.

" I heard you and Mummy yelling, I came to see if I was still going to McCartney's party. Her mum said she would pick me -" the eight-year-old blonde said to her father.

" No no, your going to her party don't worry. Actually, I've been assigned 'Emery-dressing-duty' for the day." he said kneeling down to the little girl. " What do you say we go find you a new dress huh?" the hazel-eyed beauty giggled and reached for Draco's outstretched hand.

* * *

"... and then Emery dazzled us all with her ability to levitate the cake. McCartney loved it." Mrs. James told Hermione as she dropped off her daughter's overnight bag. Hermione smiled.

" Has McCartney shown any magical ability?" she asked stepping in to Mrs. James' house.

" She blew up the stove about a week ago and likes to make the buttons on the lift light up." Mrs. James laughed and Hermione nodded before being attacked by a head of blonde curls.

" Mummy!" Emery squealed with delight hugging Hermione.

" Hello love."

" Mummy can I stay? Please can I? McCartney said I could stay. Please mum?"

" Well..."

" Mrs. Malfoy can Emery please stay?" McCartney asked in a quiet voice.

" Of course you can stay sweetie, daddy will pick you tomorrow alright. I love you." Hermione said as she bent down to kiss her daughter.

" Yeah!" Emery and McCartney giggled in unison.

Mrs. James nodded to Hermione and took the backpack from her hands.

* * *

" Your picking up Emery tomorrow at the James' house." Hermione told her husband as she walked in to the kitchen, arms loaded with bags.

" And when did we decide this?" Draco asked taking one of the bags from Hermione.

" When she put on her puppy dog pout and begged to stay at McCartney's." she smiled " And when you decided to have Blaise and Nott over for 'cards'." Draco sent her a playful glare and started to unload the paper bags she had brought in.

"Fire whiskey? Hermione you hate this stuff." Draco announced as he pulled out a few more bottles of alcohol.

" But you and Blaise and Nott don't." she smiled again, emptying a bag of chips into a bowl.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you. Harry and Ron are coming as well. And no I'm not discussing it" she said to Draco as he made to protest.

" Well why don't you invite Weaselette, the you two can have another gossiping party!"

"Draco, be nice. Besides, I'm playing with you guys." Draco made a face at her statement and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Blaise arrived promptly at 6:39 with an odd red box in hand. Hermione hugged him and smirked at the game. Zabini winked at her and made his way to the card table.

" Draco." Blaise nodded sitting down next to the blonde and laying the red box face down on the table.

" You brought your own cards yeah?" Draco asked suspiciously. Blaise just laughed to himself.

At around 6:50 Theodore Nott came bursting through Draco and Hermione's fireplace muttering some thing about a ruddy card game. He to was carry a rather oddly shape contraption concealed within his robes.

" Theo!" Blaise shouted enthusiastically as the past Slytherin entered to room. Draco just waved slightly; his mind wrapped up in anticipation for Harry and Ron's arrival.

Only a few minutes pasted before they both arrived at the front door. Draco eyed them cautiously as they hugged Hermione, Ron's hand sliding a little to close to his wife's bum for his liking.

" Draco." they nodded in unison.

" Potter, Weasley." Draco nodded back as they took their seats. Hermione sat down next to him and waited for Blaise to deal the cards.

"Who knows how to play Uno?" Blaise announced opening the red box. Theo pulled out the odd contraption, which was enthusiastically labeled "Uno Attack!" Draco eyed it carefully expecting it to do something. Hermione and Harry laughed. Ron sneezed.

" What is Uno?" Draco asked grabbing a fire whiskey from the table beside him. " Wait no better question. What the bloody hell is 'Uno' and why is followed by 'Attack!'"

" Uno is one in Spanish Draco." Nott informed him in between snickers.

"Spanish?" he replied take a long sip of his drink.

" Its a game Malfoy, plain and simple. You'll like it mate, trust old Zabini; he knows all."

After explaining the rules to Draco and deciding it was best for Draco's sanity not to play "Uno Attack!" first, Blaise dealt the cards before they each picked one off the top of the deck.

"7" Blaise said with glee.

"4" Harry drawled.

"8" Hermione laughed, sticking her tongue out at Blaise who now had a distraught look on his face.

"8" Draco said back to his wife. She frowned.

"9" Ron announced earning himself the right to go first.

By the time each player had put down a card nine times it was Draco and Blaise who stood each holding two every one else with at least fifteen cards in their hand.

"So now what do I do now?" Draco asked Hermione, as Harry lay down a red 'Skip' card moving the turn to Blaise. He had really gotten into the game with the 'Skip' cards and 'Reverse Back to Me' ploys. It worried Hermione. Blaise smirked evilly at his friend and slammed down two cards, a wild card and a yellow 3.

" Color change to yellow! I win!" he announced getting up to do his victory dance.

" WHAT!! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!! THAT'S NOT BLOODY FAIR!" Draco ranted reaching for his wand. " I HATE THIS GAME!" He yelled before blasting all of the Uno cards to smithereens.

" Draco." Hermione said quietly as Theodore, Ron and Harry all laughed hysterically at Draco's antics and at his bright red exasperated face.

"WHAT!"

"You could've still won love. Blaise never said Uno before putting down the yellow card..."


	2. Strip Uno!

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I was at a friends house and we were playing a card game. We started thinking about how Draco would react. This was the end result for my part. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Second Chapter!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"WHAT?" Draco continued to yell as Harry fell out of his chair with laughter.

" You see thats the point of the game mate! When ever some one has one card left they have to say Uno, even if it is a cheap trick like I just pulled; if they don't and some one else says it or notices it then they have to draw more cards! But Hermione was the only one to catch it! Sorry mate!" Blaise sputtered between fits of intense laughter. Draco's rage grew as Blaise joined Harry on the floor and Nott cackled. Even Hermione was starting to laugh at him.

" FINE!" Draco pratically roared, retreating to his bedroom. As he flopped down on to the springy mattress, he heard the roar of laughter continuing on downstairs.

" Draco?" Hermione asked from the door.

" Go away." he drawled.

" Draco its just a bit of fun, we all knew this would happen one way or another... we just wanted to see how you would react."

" Well it isn't funny! No one should be laughing at me." he pouted.

" Draco, you know for a fact that this is funny, other wise you wouldn't have tricked me at wizards chess." she smiled.

" Hermione, _that_ was actually funny; watching you fight with my queen. Me losing at a card game... it just isn't the same love."

" Fine then Mr. Malfoy. You just stay up here and brood. I on the other hand, am going down thier to play some strip uno. Ta Love!"

'


End file.
